


feeling blue

by sugarsigil



Category: Young Blood - sleazeboss (Webcomic)
Genre: Angst, Choking, Exhibitionism, M/M, Public Masturbation, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:47:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24729943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarsigil/pseuds/sugarsigil
Summary: belphegor works a late night and decides to check his texts to distract himself from his thoughts
Relationships: Belphegor/Bub, Rex Fontaine/Bub
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	feeling blue

**Author's Note:**

> belphegor has been such an inspiration lately for art and i keep using him for warmups so i might as well use him in writing too now LOL

Belphegor welcomed the silence of the store during the odd hours, hours too early to be night yet too late to be considered morning at the same time, the hours where he would be welcomed with a moment to think to himself behind the front desk, the slurpie machine humming behind him almost like white noise. 

The unfortunate part about the silence were the thoughts that he’d often fall victim to.

Perhaps the most common thought haunting him was the bittersweet acceptance that, although his beloved Beelzebub had someone by his side to brighten his stormy days, it wasn’t him. It was what Belphi never could be. Rex Fontaine was a man of charm, moving with practically inhuman grace with a smile that could rot someone’s heart out. He was someone to expect greatness from, no matter what he was doing, a man so enchanting that someone couldn’t help but be tugged around by their heartstrings by him. Even on Rex’s bad days, he was still almost too perfect to be real.  
On the other hand, Belphi could barely raise his voice past a mumble, words stumbling each other foolishly as he would have to stuff his sweaty palms into the pockets of his jacket, struggling to even keep eye contact with someone. At age two hundred and twelve, his face would still pitifully flare up with pimples, and he wouldn’t bother with trimming his facial hair, fully aware he wouldn’t be able to actually uphold any specific style. Compared to Rex Fontaine, he was practically the dirt underneath the human’s foot.

He had already accepted these facts a long time ago when he saw how Bub’s eyes lit up when he talked about Rex. How he looked genuinely happy for the first time in ages, face flushed as he would sheepishly scratch the back of his neck, muttering about heated exchanges and sweet kisses. How Belphi’s heart had dropped to the pit of his stomach as he forced a smile that likely looked more like a grimace, nodding along to Bub’s stories as he clasped his hands together, resisting the urge to bite away at his nails out of anxiety. How Rex had won a game he didn’t even know he was playing. 

Outside, thunder crashed, and Belphi leapt from his seat, ears flicking up and tail instinctively rising as if he was a terrified cat. His face turned a deep shade of blue from shame, and he leaned back in his seat besides the cash register, digging around in his jacket’s pocket for his phone. The screen was lit up with messages, all with varying time periods, and at the contact name “wow wow bubsy”, it was as if everything in him melted. A smile crept up on his features as he scrolled through his other messages first, wanting to save the best for last.  
There were a couple messages from Asmodeus. One had a photo of a maid’s dress with the message “;-)” attached. The other message was an invitation to a party on Sunday, which Belphi huffed out a laugh at, skimming through the details and pausing at the last sentence. 

“By the way, love, Beelzebub will be there. I’m sure he’d LOVE to see you.”

He clicked out of the log, not wanting to dwell on THAT message right now, and clicked on Mammon’s contact. Almost every message was a link to something on twitter with her practically obliterating her keyboard, with the occasional selfie thrown in. Belphi added a heart reaction to all of her photos, huffing out a laugh as he shot her back a link he had saved earlier that had reminded him of her. He knew better than to expect a reaction from her this late.

And, finally, Bub. Proud of himself for restraining himself from instantly reading and replying to all of his messages, Belphi finally clicked on Bub’s profile. The devil’s poor fingers were always a bit too big for any phone he wound up getting, and even with autocorrect, there would be a typo somewhere hidden in his texts. They were especially bad tonight, Belphi noticed. Had he been drinking? Reading the messages over and over, a smile creeping up on his face over time, he furrowed his eyebrows at the image sent. It had to be downloaded. With zero hesitation, Belphi tapped the download button, watching the bar move up with bated breath.

Would it be a photo of something he liked? Maybe a photo of Petunia? Hopefully a photo of hi-

Belphi felt like he was shot. A photo of Bub, but not one he had ever expected receiving. Pink silk was bound around the glutton, forcing him into a kneeling position with his hands clutched behind his back. He was nude, face tilted down as if he was ashamed although his eyes burned with a heat Belphi never thought he’d see on his face, a ball gag wedged between his mouth and drool running down his chin. His ears were tilted down in shame, and the pink silk had formed something like a harness around his chest, his pecs accentuated by the dainty ribbon around them, pushed out almost like breasts. His cock jutted out from between his legs, piercings glinting in the dim lighting. A cockring was nestled against his pelvis, a drop of precum escaping from the tip of his dick and running down the shaft. The message attached was simple.

“A certain slut of mine has been far too disobedient lately and deserved a punishment.”

Swallowing, Belphi instinctively adjusted himself in his pants, eyes locked onto the image that was sent to him as if he would lose it if he looked away. Glancing around the store to see if anyone else was in there, Belphi pressed his hand against his torn up pants, rubbing the outline of his cock through the fabric and letting out a breathy sigh. Almost immediately, he yanked his hand back, staring at it with wide eyes.  
This was his friend. His friend in a relationship. He couldn’t...he couldn’t tarnish his memory of him by doing something like this, something so filthy and self indulgent, no matter how hard he was. But, this...this was the first time he actually had something to look at. Something other than a worn jacket that he threw over a pillow to rut against. Something other than stolen glances and dreams that ended far too quickly.  
And, as ashamed as he was to admit it, Belphegor was always someone who’d fall into temptation.

Releasing the breath he hadn’t even realized he was holding, Belphi unbuckled his belt, letting it fall with a clatter. Not bothering with removing his pants, he unzipped, reaching into his briefs to free his half hard cock, a low rumble rising in his chest. Spitting into the palm of his hand, he grasped his dick near the head. Running his thumb over the slit, his thighs shuddered as his tail curled around his left leg. Biting his bottom lip, he began to jack himself off, leaning forward in his chair as he never broke eye contact with the photo of Bub, chest rising and falling rapidly. A bead of precum ran down his length, his other hand gripping his phone as if it was his lifeline, a high pitched whimper escaping him from the back of his throat.

Belphi lost himself to his thoughts again, biting back a groan as he dropped his phone on the desk in front of him, now free hand reaching up to grasp at his throat, no, not his hand, Bub’s hand, yes, god-

He could see it now with his eyes shut. Bub on top of him, sharp teeth scraping against his skin and mouth latching against a certain mark where he had bit too hard, eagerly sucking away at the blood as one of his hands held Belphi’s bony wrists in an iron grasp. His other hand was clutching Belphi’s neck, squeezing until his face turned purple and all he could do was squirm under his grasp, letting go only to allow Belphi a couple breaths of sweet air before closing his fist around his neck again. Their tails would be intertwined, and the lewd sound of Bub’s hips slamming against Belphi would fill the air along with his animalistic growls and grunts. The mattress underneath would be creaking as Bub fucked him raw, Belphi’s eyeliner streaking down his face as he practically wailed in pleasure, whole body jerking with every thrust of his beloved’s hips. Bub’s back would have red scratchmarks carved in, matching with the bruises practically painted along Belphi’s whole body, his tongue lolling out in pleasure as Bub snarled in his ear, nearly suffocating Belphi under his body as the smaller of the two came untouched, his toes curling and scream cut off by Bub’s kiss.  
Bub would pause, for a moment, scruff tickling Belphi’s face as he tucked his chin into the crook between Belphi’s neck and shoulder, cat-like tongue scratching against a hickey. 

“Came already, hm?” His voice would be rough with lust, his hands now holding onto Belphi’s hips and rubbing small circles into the skin with his thumbs. Belphegor would nod sleepily, eyelids falling shut as Bub pulled his cock out from his abused hole.  
Only to jolt awake at the sudden rough handling, his body being flipped so his chest was flat against the sheets, Bub thrusting in again with no warning. He’d shriek in pleasure, clutching onto the sheets as Bub gripped his tail, pounding into him relentlessly and free hand slapping against his already bruised ass. “Y’think Daddy, hah, gave you permission to cum, huh?” His hair would be gripped, face shoved down into the mattress as he moaned unashamedly, trembling thighs struggling to open up more as his hips were yanked up higher. “Does my little, ngh, slut need to be punished?” Another slap as Belphi nodded frantically, eyes squeezed shut and back arching as he moved his hips back and forth in tandem with Bub’s thrusts. “Look at you, craving for more-” Slap. “Practically begging for it-” His hair would be yanked. “How long did you dream of being my toy?” A shocking gentle kiss against his neck, and Belphi was jolted back into reality as he came, back arching against the chair as he cried out.

Well.  
That was a whole different level of yearning. Panting, Belphi stuffed his fingers in his mouth, tongue running over his fingers as he cleaned them, swallowing his cum without a second thought and pulling his fingers out with a pop sound.  
He...he could go for one more. Bub would make him go for one more.

His phone lit up with another message and Belphi felt the heat that had pooled in the pit of his stomach go as cold as ice. It was another message from Bub’s contact, no words this time, only a photo of Bub gazing up at the camera with half lidded eyes, the gag replaced by Rex’s cock stuffed deep in his mouth. Rex’s hand was clutching one of Bub’s massive horns, holding him so close that his nose was practically pressed against his pelvis, tears welling up at the corner of his eyes. 

The fantasy was over and reality had struck Belphi like a brand, leaving him scorched and alone with the scar of heartbreak, the mood long gone now as he clicked out of the log with a deadpan expression. He was ridiculous. Lying to himself even in a fantasy with the idea that Bub could be in love with him beyond a friend, that they could lay together in bed, exchanging kisses and achingly tender with one another. He had promised to himself, when Rex had snatched the young blood from the Casino before Belphegor could even muster the courage to confess, tangling Bub in an opulent web of gold, spoiling him in ways that Belphi knew he could never even attempt, that he would try to avoid falling into daydreams of domesticity with Bub.

And yet, here he was, imagining Bub cupping his cheek as he kissed him with all the passion he could muster as Belphi clutched his horns, riding him as the devil under him ground up. Imagining Bub whispering a confession in his ear as they made love to each other, lost in each other’s embrace. Imagining the aftercare, of a hot washcloth running over skin rubbed raw, Bub kissing each mark as an apology. Imagining them falling into a comfortable slumber, Bub’s purrs turning to snores as he held Belphi close to him, two lovesick fools under the sheets, optimistic for their future together. 

He had never been one good at making promises, especially to himself, and with a pitiful sniff, Belphi tucked himself back into his pants, the sound of him doing his belt damning in the silence of the sin he had committed. Of touching himself to someone who, as much as he hated to admit it, deserved better. After all, a fantasy was a fantasy, and as much as Belphi liked to ignore it, a part of him knew that a relationship with Rex is what would make Bub happier in the longrun.

Unlocking his phone, he clicked on Asmodeus’ contact, sending the message before he could overthink it. 

“dont know if im in the partying mood tbh asmo. thnx for the offer tho.”

Distance would fix this, he thought with a sob, no longer bothering with holding back tears that he had fought against for ages. Stumbling out from behind the desk, he ducked his head down in shame, as if someone could see him crying over a stupid crush, arm instinctively rising to cover his eyes up from any onlookers, chest rising and falling like a frightened bird. He had to get over himself and accept reality instead of imagination, and with distance, he would come to terms with it by himself. Reaching for the sign, Belphi paused.  
Would Bub notice if he was gone? They were both already so busy, with Belphi running all over the place to pick up after his mother and Bub scrambling to keep the casino in check, so he couldn't imagine Bub noticing. He could make excuses too, for those times they were both free, that something came up or perhaps he was sick. Would Bub care if he was gone? A pang of guilt jolted through Belphi, and his tail instinctively hung low at the idea of hurting Bub. But, the longer he held onto this crush, the more he would be hurting Bub. If Belphi opened up, he couldn't imagine how catastrophic that'd be.

And with that, Belphegor flipped the sign to closed.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm considering a second part to this tbh but i'm unsure!! belphegor isolates himself.png


End file.
